


Сожги мосты (но не забывай)

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Killing
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Рози все еще снится ему.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cut the ties (but don't let go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884659) by [crickets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets). 



Рози все еще снится ему.   
Иногда она смеется в классе или шепчется со Стерлинг в коридорах, но чаще всего он видит ее у окна — она смотрит вдаль, касаясь ладонью запотевшего стекла. Он мог бы окликнуть ее — но она не повернется. Она пахнет корицей и водами озера, а ее длинные волосы мокрые на кончиках. Именно такие сны преследуют его чаще других.

Даже если бы Эмбер могла понять — а она бы точно поняла, — Беннет все равно не может ничего ей рассказать. Он должен держать это в себе — чтобы сохранить.   
Рози была особенной, но вовсе не в том смысле, о котором подумали копы и Ларсены. Он давно понял, что таких, как Рози, очень мало на свете.  
 _Таких, с которыми ты связан душой._

Один парень в классе очень напоминает ему Рози. Прошел год, и у Беннета теперь все другое: новые соседи и работа в школе в другом районе, а еще у них скоро будет малыш. Парня из школы зовут Джейк, он учится в старших классах, наивен и постоянно задает кучу вопросов — таких, которые прежде интересовали только Рози. А еще он тоже немного рассеянный.  
В точности, как Рози.

Уходя домой, в коридоре Беннет пересекается с Джейком и пытается не придать значения брошенному «Йоу, мистер Ахмед!».   
«Не сейчас», — думает он. Может быть, завтра.  
И уходит.

-

Каждую ночь, приходя домой, он все еще ощущает свои шрамы.  
Некоторые видны в зеркале.  
Некоторые — нет.

-

Спустя пять месяцев коллеги на работе принимаются похлопывать его по спине и поздравлять с рождением ребенка.  
 _У него девочка._

Эмбер предлагает назвать ее Рози. Фыркнув, Беннет отрицательно качает головой, но Эмбер касается ладонью его щеки и кивает. Девочка спит у нее на руках, и Беннету ничего не остается, как согласиться.

Через два дня он снова встречает Джейка в школьном коридоре — тот пытается совладать с рюкзаком, а пол усыпан разрозненными страницами и обгрызанными карандашами, и Беннет, не раздумывая, опускается на колени рядом с ним и помогает собрать вещи.   
— Спасибо, — бубнит Джейк и уже собирается уйти с видом, будто он слишком крут, чтобы тусоваться в коридорах с преподами. _Или ему слишком больно._  
— Эй, Джейк, — окликает его Беннет. — Хочешь поговорить?


End file.
